This invention relates to microfabrication including microfabrication of integrated circuits as well as processes involved in patterning semiconductor substrates.
In material processing methodologies (such as photolithography), creating patterned layers typically involves the application of a thin layer of radiation-sensitive material, such as photoresist, to an upper surface of a substrate. This radiation-sensitive material is transformed into a patterned mask that can be used to etch or transfer a pattern into an underlying layer on a substrate. Patterning of the radiation-sensitive material generally involves exposure by a radiation source through a reticle (and associated optics) onto the radiation-sensitive material using, for example, a photolithography system. This exposure creates a latent pattern within the radiation-sensitive material which can then be developed. Developing refers to dissolving and removing a portion of the radiation-sensitive material to yield a topographic or relief pattern. For example, developing can include removal of irradiated regions of the radiation-sensitive material (as in the case of positive photoresist), or non-irradiated regions (as in the case of negative resist) using a developing solvent. The relief pattern can then function as a mask layer.